universes spitfoon potter
by mohitdead
Summary: what happens when harry potter after dying is born in the same generation as of naruto, a tale of how a person can make a difference, rated m to be safe.


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:- i don't own Harry Potter and Naruto...**_

 _Chapter_ _-_ _1_

Harry potter knew that he must die, the memories from Snape proved that but that didn't mean he was dying alone. He had not shown majority knowledge to anyone as first as even his friends underestimated him, and he didn't tell them that he was studying runes in his free time, Hermione and Ron knew but they thought that I was just fooling around in runes without a teacher.

He had first chosen deviation as it provided free time and as every year there was something going on, so he might not get time to do homework in a tough subject like runes, as he found out by asking George and Fred, they might be goofballs but they knew their things. But as I grew I found my time freer first in third year, teachers and perfect went with me where ever I went, let me tell you it was the most nerve wracking thing. I couldn't even pull a prank in the name of twins. So, I used that time to study runes with occasional help of Hermione, I quite liked the subject. Same goes for 4th year it was the most nerve wracking year till now, and I thanked the stars now that I didn't choose runes, that year all my concentration was on remaining alive; then Voldemort happened. But it did a good thing I got plenty of time to study runes at Dudley's as my friends were not telling me a thing and due to the warning given by order I was left alone most of the time and later Sirius helped me with runes at his home. 5th year I studied different books under glamour of our defence book. I was thinking of taking runes owl but due to Voldemort I mainly concentrated on staying awake during exams. In 6th year and on the run I got the most time as Ron and Hermione usually fought and made up without kissing so it was somewhat amusing, but they were so focused on each other they didnt pay any attention to what i was doing most of the time.

And here I was sacrificing myself...

Well you thought wrong, I had made a particular rune on my body and connected it with the loop rune. So, as the killing curse hit the rune to convert energy to explosion, and loop rune amplifying the effect I will 100% certain that I killed all the things present in the clearing, poor Hagrid but I couldn't lose that chance of revenge. As I predicted Voldemort took his time to goad after his _crucio_ and in that time I put an absorption rune directly below where I fell, it was a rune usually people used to send ambient magic to different purpose such as lighting torches or powering wards, this is because it sucks surrounding magic into the body which is above it, ergo me, well different things can absorb different amount of magic. So, me being a wizard having magical channels will provide better channelling for ambient magic, thus a bigger explosion. As he had gloated me to his heart's content he lifted the elder wand and cast killing curse.

I watched as magic from killing curse came at me and the absorption rune tried to convert that type to magic to power the wards also as it was in a loop the extra ambient magic also came in loop and as Voldemort was still connected through killing curse, he could do nothing but see his end as the last thing I saw before death was a Voldemort screaming in anguish as the explosion consumed all his followers as well as his last horcurx.

As I died I thought it was a good last seen…

..

..

..

..

..

As I came to life coughing something from my throat I tried to recall how is it that I am so weak, it is a bad feeling to be weak when someone had fought a war, had Voldemort somehow survived through that explosion and was keeping me imprisoned me to torture. He was brought back from thinking all the bad things going on in his head by a sharp slap on his hips, it was so unsuspected and sting so much that I couldn't do anything but cry, I could see nothing but big giant colour shapes which resembled giants. So, it was true he was a prisoner to Voldemort and the giants may have saved that blasted snake, with its help it would be easy to return, what happened to Hogwarts, his friends, are they all dead and thinking about all the things mage my head hearts hurt and suddenly I couldn't feel much of my headache and a few movements later I was asleep.

When I woke up a few hours later I found that I could see the world clearly now, the place I could see even without moving told me I was in a hospital, it was concluded by all the white everywhere, really hospital needed to be more inviting. So, after concluding that I was not in Voldemort's care as that was impossible as I knew very well that I will die, now that I could think clearly and moving was a bitch but no amount of protest stopped me as I had lived with dursleys and moving kept you from beating. It took me about an hour for me to put my hands in front of me and for a second, I just kept staring at the small baby hand which was moving sluggishly trying to doing the same things which I commanded my hand to do, I just stared for a few seconds before the thing registered in my brain. It was like my brain was connecting the dots, I died then I am in a body of a baby, and the person I saw were my parents. People living in magical world can say there were many things that can happen when combining magic, especially magic of death and life.

So, I can easily conclude that the rebirth was due to combination of death magic and the production of things from converting its energy for explosion, so I now can do nothing but grow up before contacting my friends. I was content to behave like a child and play with other's as ninja are very keen minded people. I was lucky my father was failed as a genin and went direct in the police, as he would have seen through my faced, also I don't remember much of my childhood and it would feel good to be fussed over by parents, who had come as I was pondering, as the only childhood memories are of Dursley's. I am content to forget about them, and I really need to learn language as it was bloody annoying to not know what they were talking about and especially when she is smiling like that.

It took me about 4 years to fully understand the language and in that time I fully tried to understand how the world is around me, yes world as I found when I saw my father performing a fire jutsu, and wizard's would have found out about it by now as I found out by reading some of Uchiha history. So, I can finally introduce myself, I am Hiei Uchiha son of Somoku Uchiha and Tesuri Uchiha my mother manages a store of household items and my father is in hidden village policeman more specifically konohagakure. Only in konoha there is a police system rest of the villages use ANBU's, policemen mainly consist of Uchiha trained policemen who can't pass genin test or chunin and genin who gets fed up not getting promoted and getting same missions. I myself am considered a normal child which is my own doing and circumstance. Due to me having lived as a wizard which demands a high order brain as to retain various wand movements, picturing the details wizard's mind, we have very developed brain or as in this world describes spiritual energy. So as I have too much chakra it's hard for me to control it. Resulting in passing the right of Uchiha at 10 (by then I was able to master leaf floating, leaf rotating and tree walking which I was able to copy from clan library) making me an ordinary Uchiha.

I didn't want to be killed, kidnapped, or become antisocial like Itachi who has world's expectation upon him as he clan head's son, he is 3 years ahead of me, also the fangirl's can't forget about them as they flock around itachi so being normal is better.

As my father came home he greeted my mother with a kiss, because really he was a love bird but he couldn't give me a sister as after Sasuke Uchiha was born, the clan head made a rule that there would not be more children for some time as population of Uchiha will be hard to control if it grew more. Really what an idiot thing to do but I can't just challenge the clan head, I would be dead before I could move against him only for a small brother or sister or I would have done something.

"did something interesting happened today tou-san" I asked seeing his dishevelled appearance and some paint in his head, he just shook his head and said with a grunt "another run in with the Bart".

I really wanted to meet the boy myself as he sounded a bit like combined Fred and George, really he had the same spirit as them, not caring about people's opinion, only carrying about his own fun, he was a class below me, so I couldn't just approach him. I myself am 11 now and in the process of going to my last year, really there were no end of year test, so it was easy to hide my intelligence, teachers have pass the student till final year, then a test decide what you would do, passing in a team will get you to be a ninja, a really bad job for me as I didn't want any extra attention on myself, especially in this world as any extra attention on me can get me killed.

I wanted to work as normally as I could and enjoy the life to its fullest so to fulfil that I was content to just do average in all my ninja work at school, even then I wanted to protect myself so I had picked up fuinjutsu as it was as fascinating as runes and doubly useful, but to use that I have to be very proficient in writing kanji as a small mistake can cost me anything from a limb to life, so I am leaving practicing fuuinjutsu to latter. Really I am content in making fun with kanji and not tinker with fuinjutsu until later.

I had already eaten with my mother, so I went to my room and started preparing for tomorrow. Really being ninja early would be better than doing all the homework. How to calculate a kunai thrown and calculate its counter throw in mind subconsciously is very difficult, it's not just see and throw, there are many calculation going on as we throw a kunai or even a shuriken. Anyway I completed my homework and went to sleep as there would be accedmy tommorow.

As I was just returning from school when my nose sense went tingling a specific tingle which we are made especially aware, the smell of blood as it is generally generated during fighting against other classmates, even if it is healed afterwards it still smells of blood so ninjas are generally very aware of that smell. So when the smell came from the direction of Uchiha district, I abandoned my Bag and ran toward my house as I passed the streets to my house I found many people I knew dying or dead, beheaded or being cut, it really looked a gory picture scene from my last world.

I reached my house with a heavy felling in my heart didn't want to feel the loss of being an orphan again, it was with a heavy feeling I crossed the last street to see that what once was our house was now a burning file of wood. I fell down feeling heartbroken and swore an oath that whoever had killed my family will die before me just like I killed Voldemort, I will kill him though instead of brooding would try to have fun while taking my revenge as my friends in last world complaint that I never lived and enjoyed my life (and they were true as I f**king died virgin).

I don't know when or how but I found myself in hospital the next day, I was relieved that I didn't sleep out there at night. Really it wouldn't do to be killed by an animal after swearing to take revenge, it would be an anticlimactic ending to a really good story. I was so focused on my thoughts that I forgot to watch my surrounding or the ANBU were really that good, that I couldn't even sense them, I have to up my training in ninja arts. I am good but I would have to be very powerful to take my revenge, as anyone who can kill entire clan of Uchiha would be at least a kage level ninja without anyone in Konoha knowing about it.

As I was thinking about all the things I saw critically, I again forgot to watch my surrounding's and thus when someone cleared his throat right next to me I gave a high pitched scream.

I looked to who it was to find myself face to face against an amused leader of my village, the professor or as the post signifies, hokage. He just smiled a sad smile toward me as I fidgeted under his eyes and spoke "Hiei-kun I am sorry for your loss, only you and Sasuke are left alive now", I knew that already but it still hit me like a hammer how I was once again an orphan but it just hardened my resolve.

"what happened to my clan?" I crocked as my throat felt parched.

He handed me a glass of water and replied," As far as we know Itachi snapped and in his rampage killed all the ninjas in your clan, only you and Sasuke are alive now of your clan."

"so what would happen to me know?" I asked him.

"well your home and all its things burned with it before we could prevent it," he said with a solemn air.

I panicked as my parents only had a small savings in the bank and that could not keep me afloat for a whole year, and it would take me at least that much time to being a genin, as he had never much practised taijutsu nor had he much training in ninjutsu. He did both because of keeping the image of being an average student and another because of his much larger spiritual energy he had a large chakra pool, it was hard for him to mould chakra easily.

Now these things had to go, he was against a person who was ANBU caption at 13, and a s-rank threat so almost kage level, he would have to get stronger, though his earlier thoughts still had merits, what good revenge would do if I don't enjoy my life and if there was to learn something from last world it would be that, whatever you do enjoy as any day could be your last literally in this world.

Also I never liked orphanage's and thinking that hokage would know where he could live, as he knew the village better than most. I asked slowly "hokage-sama is there a place where I can live other than orphanage and cheap as I know that my parents didn't left me that much also what happened of my mother's shop".

"your mother's shop is still intact, though I would advise you to sell the food items in sale and…" Hokage thinking that it would do Naruto some good to have a friend and he knew all about the boy in front of him, as he was the one review both files of academy students. He also had checked with a special yamanaka to see if Hiei knew anything about the coup. Thankfully the child didn't know anything about it and he would do some good on Naruto replied, "well there is a place which comes directly under my rule, so you would not have to pay much there is already a person living already in that room but it is big enough for both of you".

"who lives there Hokage-sama? And can you arrange for the sale and deposit the money in my father's account" I asked faintly as he was smiling, a prankster smile as if he was going to enjoy it.

"Naruto Uzumaki and yes that could be done" he laughed saying this and left while asking one of the ANBU to give him the address which the ANBU provided on a paper before I was once again alone in the room with lots to think.


End file.
